


Can you love me?

by SharkbaitHooHaHa



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22804591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkbaitHooHaHa/pseuds/SharkbaitHooHaHa
Summary: Aziraphale knows Crowley is capable of love. But is Crowley capable of lovinghim?
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 124





	Can you love me?

_Can you love me?_ The question often plagued Aziraphale when he least expected it.

Comforted by the familiar smell of leather and paper in his shop, enjoying his favorite snack with his favorite wine as Crowley talked animatedly while he sprawled across his couch. All of his favorite things in one place, he should have been content, should have been happy, and yet… _Can you love me?_

His lips pressed to petal-soft lips, his fingers tracing constellations in the bronze star freckles dusted across Crowley’s shoulders, remnants of the kisses Aziraphale had left behind yesterday, and the day before. And the day before. _Can you love me?_ He gasped out a shuddering breath, hating the way it sounded like a sob and he pressed his lips harder against Crowley’s. _Can you love me?_

Dining at the Ritz. _Can you love me?_

Feeding the ducks in the park. _Can you love me?_

Crowley splayed beneath him, gorgeous and perfect and precious. _Can you love me? Please, can you love me?_

“I love you,” Crowley said it so casually now, his fingers wrapped around Aziraphale’s hand, his eyes on the screen of his phone as they sat together on the couch.

Aziraphale’s heart clenched. _Can you? Can you love me?_

Crowley looked up, confusion and hurt in his expressive yellow eyes. “Of course, Angel,” he said. “I can love. I promise you, I can.”

Aziraphale’s face flushed in shame. “I know you can, dearest. I’ve seen the way you interact with the world, you- you’re so _wonderful_. But can you love _me?_ ”

Crowley’s eyes softened, and a part of Aziraphale wished that Crowley would wear his glasses again. Even for a being of love, being the sole focus of such devotion was difficult.

“Aziraphale, you’ve got it all backwards,” Crowley said, smiling warmly as he raised their hands and placed a kiss on Aziraphale’s wrist. “I am only capable of loving _at all_ because I spent six thousand years loving you.”


End file.
